


Proposing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine can't wait to get home and propose to Kurt... that is, until Kurt proposes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing

Blaine stands in front of Bethesda Fountain, waiting for Ryan to finish setting up the camera and lighting equipment so that they can hurry up and get started filming. Today is his five year anniversary with Kurt and he’s anxious to finish in time to make their dinner reservations. He has a big night planned and a ring that’s burning a hole in his pocket. He just needs this night to go perfectly, and in order to do that he needs to get this interview over with as soon as possible. 

It’s not that Blaine doesn’t enjoy filming webisodes of Deaf in the City. He’s incredibly passionate about the show and loves creating exciting content for what is now over 300,000 subscribers. In fact, he’s been trying to get Carlos, aka C-Loco, on the show for months but the scheduling never quite worked out before now. 

He’s just distracted today. In only four hours, he’s going to be asking the love of his life to spend forever with him, and while he’s confident Kurt will say yes, he’s less than confident that he’ll be able to create a proposal worthy of somebody as amazing as Kurt. Blaine’s never been great at romantic gestures. He always gives too little or too much and has never mastered a balance between the two. 

HURRY UP, WE DON’T WANT TO LOOSE THE LIGHT, Blaine comments, checking his watch. He can recognize that they only have about an hour or so of great lighting before the sun sets — even if he is distracted with other thoughts. 

WHO’S THE DIRECTOR HERE? Ryan sasses back with a roll of his eyes. 

They are in their fourth year of doing the show together, but ever since Purple had started sponsoring their channel earlier in the year and they’d been upgraded to professional equipment, filming’s been much more involved than before. 

ARE YOU COMFORTABLE? DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS BEFORE WE START? Blaine asks Carlos. 

They aren’t exactly friends, but they have mutual acquaintances and have met each other at parties around town enough times. Carlos is a CODA and a local hip-hop legend both in and out of the Deaf community. He was on the last season of So You Think You Can Dance and made it into the top 3 before getting voted off. It’s one of the biggest names they’ve ever had on the show, apart from that one time they’d flown out to LA for an expo and been lucky enough to score an interview with Marlee Matlin. 

I’M GOOD, Carlos signs back. 

The two of them chat for a few more minutes while Ryan adjusts the equipment some more until finally they are ready to start filming. 

HELLO EVERYONE! Blaine greets the camera, excitedly. WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF DEAF IN THE CITY. I’M YOUR HOST BLAINE AND WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST FOR YOU TODAY! 

WHAT’S UP, I’M CARLOS. 

CARLOS IS A HIP-HOP DANCER AND WAS ON SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE. HE’S HERE TODAY TO TALK ABOUT AN EXCITING DANCE CLASS FOR THE DEAF THAT HE IS STARTING, Blaine explains. 

ACTUALLY, I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED FOR YOU, Carlos explains as he moves to place a huge speaker at Blaine’s feet. He’s not even sure where it had come from; he hadn’t seen it before. 

Blaine is tempted to call cut and start over, since he doesn’t have a clue what is going on and wants to make sure they get their shots for the show finished before the sun sets. He’s especially nervous about any delays that might cause him to miss his dinner reservations, but he’s a professional and tries to go along with whatever is happening. He knows that Ryan will stop filming if he thinks that something won’t work for the show. 

Carlos plugs in his iPhone and he can feel the vibrations when the music starts to play through the speakers. Carlos smirks, looking over Blaine shoulders, and when he follows his gaze, he sees several boys in navy walking his way. 

The group is signing and he can see Sebastian leading the pack, singing the song as well. He’s not entirely sure what’s happening, but is surprised to see all of his old Dalton friends backing up the song. Most of them don’t even live in New York. 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Blaine signs, completely confused at what is happening. 

OH PLEASE, SAY TO ME, YOU’LL LET ME BE YOUR MAN, Sebastian continues on signing with the rest of their friends, ignoring Blaine’s questioning. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, praying that Sebastian is not serenading him with a love song in the middle of Central Park on the day of his anniversary. 

He looks around nervously, noticing that several people have since stopped what they were doing and are now watching the entire thing unfold. There are more than a few phones out videotaping and Blaine is mortified that this might somehow make it onto the internet for Kurt to see. He really doesn’t understand why Sebastian is doing this, he’d thought that Kurt and Sebastian had made peace with each other last year when Blaine and been in the hospital. 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices several people raising poster boards up, when he turns to look more closely, he reads the perfectly scripted words: Our first meeting. 

Two ballet dancers that Blaine vaguely recognizes as old classmates of Kurt’s make their way into the center of the large circle that has been haphazardly formed and begin to dance. The girl is wearing a beautifully designed leotard that vaguely resembles a Dalton blazer and a grey tutu. Her partner has on a leotard with an all too familiar coffee shop logo over the heart — the coffee shop where Kurt used to work back in Ohio. 

He quickly gets caught up in the dance, the fluid movements around each other that echo the events of a day Blaine will never forget — the day he met Kurt. The day Kurt practically ran him over on his way to clean the bathroom and Blaine’s life had changed forever. It’s all set perfectly, as far as he can tell, to the music with the soundtrack of his friends signing his favorite Beatles song. 

He’s still not entirely sure what is going on, but he knows Kurt is behind it and it’s one of the most surprising, but wonderful presents he’s ever received. If Kurt has planned all of this simply for an anniversary gift, he knows that the simple proposal he had planned for later tonight is not going to be good enough. 

He puts that worry on the back burner to applaud as the dancers take a bow. He looks around, expecting Kurt to make his grand entrance, but instead a new set of posters is held up. This time the words read: Falling in love with you.

BLACKBIRD SINGING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT, TAKE THESE BROKEN WINGS AND LEARN TO FLY. 

Rachel makes her way out to where a microphone stand has been set up for her. She’s signing the song fluidly, and while it’s more signed English than true ASL, Blaine’s still surprised to see her look so comfortable. After five years of Kurt trying to teach her, Rachel is still one of the worst signers that Blaine’s ever met. Yet here she is, looking completely comfortable and captivating nearly everyone with that glow she always gets whenever she performs.

A group of Kurt’s friends — the group he’d met when he’d spent six months as a chorus member of Wicked — move to back up Rachel. Blaine feels his eyes begin to fill up with emotion and he can sense Ryan pointing the camera his way for a reaction shot. He’s completely overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. Overwhelmed in the way he always feels whenever he remembers just how much Kurt loves him. Overwhelmed in the way that he’ll never understand how he came to find himself living in New York with this amazing hearing boy who’s turned his world upside down to accommodate Blaine. Overwhelmed with love and devotion and so much admiration pouring out of his heart. 

He’s never been happier than he is in this exact moment and he wants to hold onto the feeling forever. 

He wants to hold onto Kurt forever. 

Santana and Dani make their way into the center of the circle. Santana is wearing one of Kurt’s favorite outfits, and Dani is wearing one of his. He doesn’t even want to know how either girl squeezed into their clothes, but he suspects Kurt must have altered them. He should be mad about his favorite red sweater being destroyed, but he can’t feel anything but elated at the moment. The two girls don’t dance this time, instead they begin to tell a story through sign. The story of Kurt and Blaine’s early days of dating. 

Blaine’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Santana sign, WHAT DID YOU HEAR? and Dani responds, A BEAUTIFUL SUNRISE AND A BLACKBIRD FLYING. 

It’s the image Blaine always sees in his head when he lays down with Kurt. When he’s close enough to feel his heart beat. He remembers a day, early on, laying in Kurt’s bedroom for the first time and shyly confessing as much to Kurt. He’s surprised Kurt remembers such a small moment, though. It’s seems so insignificant in the grand story of their time together, but for Blaine it had always stuck out as a big step. A moment of acceptance, realizing that Kurt would accept him as he was and not treat him like he was disabled. Clearly, it had been important to Kurt as well.

When the song finishes, Blaine spots several of his students — both the ones he tutors and the ones he volunteers with at the Deaf school — making their way down the stairs, dressed in adorable blue and red marching band uniforms and playing a song. Several of his friends, old classmates, and the entire group from Dalton make their way into the center of the circle as they all sign LOVE repeatedly. He’s in the process of trying to figure out what they are singing when he feels the tap on his shoulder. 

THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT CAN’T BE DONE, Kurt begins to sign and Blaine feels like he’s just been punched in the gut. He can barely breathe from the shock of it all and he’s so overwhelmed with emotion that he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to reach out and pull Kurt into his arms and never let go, but he can’t do that when Kurt’s in the middle of signing a song to him. 

He wonders if he might be dreaming. He doesn’t have another explanation for it. Kurt doesn’t do big affairs like this. Kurt brings home roses. He cooks Blaine’s favorite dinners. He lets Blaine paint all over his body when he’s feeling especially artistic despite the mess it causes. He does everything for Blaine, but his shows of affection are private affairs. They aren’t for the entire world to see. Kurt never openly displays their love when he can help it. Not because he’s ashamed, but mores because he gets embarrassed easily. He still acts like Blaine is the best thing to ever happen to him and somebody might take him away at any moment… it’s absurd. 

He has to be dreaming; but the hand on his hips turning him back towards their circle of friends, the warm breath on his ear, the vibration of Kurt’s chest as he clearly laughs in happiness, it all says this is real. 

He has no idea how Kurt has managed to arrange this huge affair without Blaine finding out. The Hummel-Hudson’s are here. All of their friends from Ohio have flown out. Cooper’s there with his wife. All of the friends they’d made in the city are circled around. It’s one of the most beautiful things Blaine’s ever seen. 

Then his father steps out of the crowd and signs an entire verse on his own and Blaine can’t take it anymore. He breaks down and starts crying, cameras on him be damned. When Blaine turns to look at Kurt, he is smiling wider than Blaine’s ever seen and pushes Blaine out into the crowd. 

GO ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PERFORM FOR EVERYONE, Kurt signs, only a hint of teasing in his eyes. 

And of course, even though it’s Kurt’s serenade, Blaine has no problems taking over. It’s a song he knows well and the mixture of the band and speakers blasting help keep him on beat. He’s on cloud nine, caught up in greeting all of his friends and enjoying the moment. He doesn’t notice the exact moment that Kurt let’s go of his hips. He doesn’t know the exact minute that Kurt’s warm breath stopped tickling his ear, but when he does notice Kurt’s absence, he begins searching the crowd for him again. 

That’s when the crowd parts and Kurt’s kneeling on one knee in front of the fountain, their family behind him holding up a sign that reads: Will you marry me?

Blaine is speechless. It isn’t that they’ve never talked about marriage before; they certainly have. He just always expected that he would be the one to propose. Hell, he’d already spent months searching for the perfect ring and now Kurt had stolen the words right out of his mouth. 

THAT’S MY LINE, Blaine signs, pulling his own ring out of his pocket. 

Their friends always give him a hard time for what they call his “heart” eyes. They say that Blaine gets a look on his face that screams complete devotion. What they don’t understand, is that Kurt gets the same look on his face when he thinks that nobody else is watching them. He’s got that look on his face right now as he stares at Blaine, eyes filled with unshed tears. 

The two of them stare at each other silently for a few moments, communicating in looks and glances in the way that makes their friends nauseous. There is so much love between them. So much history of commitment and respect that neither of them is concerned that they other hasn’t said yes yet. Yes was always inevitable. There was never a doubt that the two of them would end up together, it was always just a matter of when. 

But now… 

Kurt stands up wraps his arms around his hips and Blaine has to stand on his tip-toes in order to reach around his shoulders now that Kurt’s grown to be so tall. Their lips meet in a warm, inviting kiss that promises so much more when they get home. He plays with the hair on the back of Kurt’s neck as he pushes his tongue into his fiancees mouth.

They are going to be getting married. Blaine’s going to be able to do this every day for the rest of his life and nobody can stop him. Kurt’s arms tighten around his waist possessively and Blaine can’t help the small moan of pleasure he lets out. 

That seems to bring them back to reality, which is all of their friends and family, as well as a few dozen strangers watching the two of them. They rest their foreheads against each other for a few moments, regaining their composure, before Kurt turns him around by his hips so that he’s hugging him from behind and they are both facing their family and friends. 

SO YES? Burt asks both of them, anxiously, causing them to laugh. He looks around at all of their friends, and while perhaps the two of them hadn’t needed to hear a ‘yes’ clearly their crowd had been waiting for it.

I DON’T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK? Blaine teases, leaning his head back against Kurt’s strong shoulders. 

YES, Kurt signs. ALWAYS. 

The entire crowd goes wild in celebration and more than couple people take photos, but Blaine tunes it all out, only focusing on the steady strum of fingers against his stomach.

FEARLESSLY AND FOREVER, Blaine adds.


End file.
